


Day 29 The homework can wait.

by Nicestofthedamned



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [25]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/Nicestofthedamned
Summary: Their Daddy /son roleplay continues with Hannibal taking care of Will getting him ridiculously hard.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Will sat alone in the study working on “homework” that he had been given as part of their Daddy and son roleplay. Will hoped that Hannibal wasn’t expecting an actual completed assignment as he was simply doodling on the side of the paper while waiting to see what came next. He started to worry that maybe he should be completing it so he started working on the math problems that he had been framing with squiggles and bubbles. He got so involved with trying to get it done he didn’t hear Hannibal approaching. His voice surprised him when he stepped into the doorway.

“Will? I need to see you in my bedroom,” Hannibal said and turned to go to the room across the hall. Will felt a shiver spreading through his body and he went to follow Hannibal into their bedroom. “I understand that you have homework, but the homework can wait,” he said as Will entered.

“Yes, Daddy,” Will said softly. Hannibal looked him over in his tight tee-shirt and short gym shorts.

“I received a phone call today, well you did, but I answered. It seems that you’re in danger of failing your algebra course this semester. Can you explain how your first semester of college has turned out to be so difficult?” Hannibal said tilting his head to the side.

“It’s all just new and difficult, Daddy. It’s not like high school,” Will replied.

“No, it isn’t. You’re too old for high school and you’re too smart to be failing something like algebra. However, when you only attend one class a week it might be easier to fail. Why are you skipping your class? They called to see if you wished to drop the course to avoid failing it.” Hannibal continued.

“The classes start so early in the morning and with my work schedule it’s hard to get to sleep and I end up oversleeping,” Will tells him

“Yes, your job at the movie theater. The one that you quit three weeks ago?” Hannibal said.

Will hung his head and started thinking of how to explain this. “Yes, Daddy,” he answered.

“So where are you in the evenings if not shoveling popcorn and tearing tickets?” Hannibal asked.

“You’ll be angry with me, Daddy,” Will says softly, letting his curls drop down to hide his eyes.

“Sit down,” Hannibal said patting the spot on the bed next to him.

“It doesn’t matter if I’ll be angry. I’m putting you up in my home and giving you a car while you’re in school. I deserve to know what’s going on,” Hannibal told him.

“I’ve been working at The Garden, the BDSM club downtown.” Will spat out and cut his eyes up to Hannibal’s before dropping them again.

“The Garden?” Hannibal repeated, letting it soak in. “What does my Will do at The Garden, for pay?”

“I do sessions with dominants, Daddy,” Will replied.

“Sessions, what does that mean, they play with you?” Hannibal asks

“Yes, Daddy,” Will answers.

“The hours are late and because of the new job you are failing to show up for your algebra class? That’s not very good, Will. I’m also concerned about your being used by these men,” Hannibal tells him.

“How do you know they are men, Daddy?” Will snaps.

“How many are women, Will?” Hannibal asks him.

“None,” Will replies with his head down.

“First I have to take care of you missing so many of your classes that they thought you were dropping it. I don’t suppose a spanking will do much to a young man that lets men spank him and hurt him for money, now will it?” Hannibal asks standing up and looking down at Will.

“Daddy, I just, it’s…” Will says and then stops himself before he adds more trouble for himself. “No, Daddy, I guess not,”

“Hmmm, what if Daddy had a job for you that would allow you to quit your job at The Garden and give you time to study, sleep and attend your classes. How would that be?” Hannibal asked.

“That would be good, Daddy, what job is that?” Will asks hopefully.

“As my slave, not everyone’s toy for pay. You will only submit to Daddy,” Hannibal tells him.

Will stays quiet for a moment and he begins to feel a defiant streak rising. “Maybe I will just drop algebra and stay at The Garden, Daddy,” Will tells him.

Hannibal nods and looks at him, surprised. “Is that what you want Will? Strange men paying to hurt you?” he asks.

“Daddy, I just…” Will says

“Strip for me, Will, and I mean everything,” Hannibal orders him.

Will stands up and removes his tee-shirt and pushes down his grey and white gym shorts, along with his grey boxer briefs. Hannibal runs his hands over the exposed skin. He strokes Will’s collar bone, his throat and moves his hands down his sides and around to his stomach.

“No WIll, I don’t think that you will stay at The Garden. It would irresponsible on my part to allow you to sell your body to men who want to dominate you. Do they fuck you?” Hannibal asks

“No, Daddy, it’s not prostitution,” Will snaps.

“Well regardless, you will be my slave, Will, Do you understand? “ Hannibal tells him. He drags a hand down Will's body and stops to grip his hard cock. “I think that you want that too, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Will moans and leans into the touch.

“You need Daddy to protect you from yourself, don’t you? Out there letting men pay to tie you up, spank you, whip you. What kind of a slut are you, William?” Hannibal teases him with a firm hand on Will’s balls.

“Who do these belong to, Will?” Hannibal asks tightening his hold on Will’s full balls.

“Daddy,” Will replies.

Hannibal moves his hand to wrap a fist around Will’s cock and asks “What about this?”

“It belongs to you, Daddy,” Will tells him.

Hannibal snakes his hand around and grabs a handful of Will’s round cheek. “This?” he asks putting hip lips directly to Will’s ear.

“You, Daddy,” Will responds.

“That’s right, and you’ve been letting other men handle you?” Hannibal says “No longer, only Daddy,”

“Yes, Daddy,” Will answers.

“Take out Daddy’s cock” Hannibal commands him. Will takes shaking hands and opens Hannibal’s pants and pulls them down to bring his hard cock out of his boxers. “Now, do you see what you’ve done, Will?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Will answers in an uneven voice.

“What’s to be done about that?” Hannibal asks, stroking Wills cheek.


	2. Days 30 & 31 "I can't Hold it in Anymore & Maybe if you Ask Nicely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Daddy /son roleplay continues with Hannibal taking care of Will getting him ridiculously hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have these last three prompts flow together, so I added the last 2 into a second chapter.

Day 30  
"I can't hold it in anymore."  
& Day 31  
“Maybe if you ask nicely.”

Will stands trembling next to Hannibal who has just exposed him and made him name who his various parts belonged to. As it turns out, he belongs to Daddy. Will’s cock is on the verge of leaking and Hannibal’s is swollen and aching for relief. Hannibal spreads Will’s ass cheeks and puts just the tip inside of them, smashing them back to cover his head and holds it there. Will whimpers and foolishly tries to press back into him.

  
“Oh no, Will, did you really think that Daddy was going to allow you to do that? “Hannibal said placing a hand at the small of his back to keep him from pushing back any further. Will can feel the head of Hannibal’s cock moving between his cheeks though as he strokes the exposed part of his shaft bouncing the head between his cheeks.

  
“Bend over, and spread your cheeks for Daddy,” Hannibal orders him. Will bends and uses all of his strength not to touch his cock and moves directly to spread his cheeks as he was told. “Good boy,” Hannibal praises him and lowers himself to put his lips to Will’s hole.

  
He presses his lips directly to the sensitive flesh and tells him “This hole, it belongs to Daddy,” letting the hot breath from his words move across his skin. Hannibal spits out and lets his saliva coat Will’s hole and uses his thumb to spread it over the entire area, adding more when he needs it. When he feels it’s lubed enough he slips the tip of his thumb in and rolls it in circles in a small stirring motion.  
“William, you told me that you would rather let strange men pay you money, to bind you, whip you, spank you and look at you than for Daddy to take you on as his slave. Is that right?” Hannibal asks.  
Will gasps and moans and tries to gather his words to answer Hannibal, but the sensations in his body are fighting against him. When he takes what Hannibal feels is too long to answer he pulls his hand back and slaps Will across his slick hole and the sound echoes in the room.

  
“Nevermind then, you’re just a filthy boy that wants as many men to handle him as possible, is that it?” Hannibal says while pinching a handful of Will’s ass.  
Will lifts his left foot in response to the pain and winces while answering “No, yes, I don’t know, Daddy, I can’t think, I’m sorry,” Hannibal tightens his grip letting nails sink into his ass. For short nails, they give a good hold on him and Will’s eyes begin to water.

  
Hannibal lets go and grunts out an order to him “Filthy boy, crawl to the bathroom,” Will drops to his knees and crawls towards their bathroom. “Into the shower with you,”

  
He reaches the shower stall and Hannibal opens the glass door for him to crawl in. When Will goes to stand up Hannibal chuckles. “Oh no, stay down, dirty boy,” Will obeys, kneeling on the tiles in the shower.

  
Hannibal strips down and joins him and turns the water on and takes the showerhead to spray Will down. Will’s cock twitches as Hannibal’s reaction makes him feel as if he actually had had strange hands all over his body, instead of it just being a conversation that they had in roleplay. It frightens him at how easily Hannibal can still make him doubt the reality that he has experienced himself. He squeezes shampoo into his hands and massages Will’s scalp, not unlike the way Will used to wash his dogs before allowing them to come indoors after they had been in something particularly filthy. The way Hannibal was acting made Will feel particularly filthy, and his cock reacted in the same manner. He scrubbed Will roughly with his washcloth and then let the warm water rinse the soap away.

  
Hannibal stepped out onto the rug and reached for the mouthwash and poured Will a capful. Will took it and swished it in his mouth. Hannibal’s hard cock was eye level with him. “This, you can spit, down the drain,” Hannibal said pointing to the drain and stepping out of the shower to get towels. Will spit out the mouthwash and crawled out onto the bath mat.

  
“Take your pillow, place it on the chest at the end of the bed and kneel, leaning forward so that Daddy can inspect you,” Hannibal ordered him.

  
Will crawled out and reached for his pillow. He did as he was told and presented himself on the chest at the foot of the bed. Hannibal stepped behind him. He pressed his nose to the back of Will’s neck and inhaled, dragging his nose across to his ears and down his spine. Will gasped at the feeling of Hannibal’s nose opening his cheeks and grazing along his crack. He moved down and pressed his nose hard to Will’s hole and held it there, a low rumble coming from his mouth.  
He pulled back and said to Will, “Turn” Will moved and turned his body around. Hannibal did the same as he had to his backside, dragging his nose down Will’s neck, ears, and torso. “Hold up your cock,” he ordered, and when Will did he pressed his nose to his balls and breathed him in. Hannibal cleared his throat.

  
“The next time you’re dirty it will be because of me or it will be your personal odor. None of these strange smells from The Garden” Hannibal let his face scrunch in revulsion at the last word. Will almost felt like The Garden was a real place that he had disobeyed Hannibal by attending for money. He blushed as if he had committed a sin against his Daddy, knowing fully well, that was not the case. “Now, on the bed, on your back for Daddy,” Hannibal ordered.  
Will crawled to spread out in the center of the bed. Hannibal went and spread lube over his fingers and slid them into Will while kneeling between his legs. “Heaven, you feel like heaven, or what I imagine it to be like,” Hannibal praised and closed his eyes.  
Will bit his lip and felt his fingers moving deeper, probing deeper inside of him and turning. Will’s cock was on edge as it was. “Daddy, I can’t hold it in anymore,” he cried out.

  
“You can. You will,” Hannibal said to him and removed his fingers. “You made me feel as if you had done these things, Will. I lost myself so completely in our game that it felt as if I had to wash away the stench of men off of my boy and reclaim you.”

  
“You made me feel like I had betrayed you, I love you, I’d never,” Will panted wiggling against Hannibal’s hand itching to feel him inside of him again. “Please, Daddy, fuck me, please,”

  
Hannibal smiled and moved closer letting his cockhead smack against Will’s hole. “With this, is this what my boy wants?”

  
“Christ, yes, Daddy, fuck me,” Will repeated.

  
“I don’t know, Will,” Hannibal teased and Will whined.  
Hannibal popped his ass with a loud swat. “You sound like a puppy”

  
Will looks up at him in tears writhing against his cock, just outside of his hole.

“Maybe if you ask nicely, Will, can you do that? I know you can beg and ask so nicely, my darling boy,” Hannibal taunts him rubbing his cock head back and forth across his slicked up hole.

  
“Daddy, please, I want you inside of me, I have to have you inside of me, I NEED you inside of me, Will pants and licks his swollen lips into his mouth to nip at them. His tongue pushes out and he closes his eyes and moaned deeply. “Please, I’ll do anything,”  
“I know you will, my dearest one, you already have,” Hannibal says and pushes his hips forward while guiding his cock into Will. He stops after just getting the head in and looks down. “You are exquisite, look at your body opening for me, pleading for my cock, the muscles yielding for me,”

  
“Oh my god, Daddy, please, please, please,” Will cries out muffled as he thrashes his head.

  
Hannibal slams his entire length into him and lowers himself onto Will with their faces inches apart. “You are Daddy’s insatiable fuck brat, aren’t you?” Hannibal growls while looking into Will’s sapphire eyes.

  
“Yes, Daddy,” Will pants and wraps his legs around Hannibal, locking them together.

  
Hannibal kisses the mark across his forehead and whispers to him. “Mine,” He moves to Will’s metal collar around his throat and repeats the words to his scruffy neck “mine,” He places his hand over Will’s lower stomach, tracing the smile from memory and growls “Mine” and then feels Will’s legs shake and they reach the peak together feeling as if their hearts will burst out of their chests and die together on the floor beside their bodies.  
Once the tides move out and they can breathe in a normal manner again Hannibal gets up and hands Will their contract.

  
“I don’t want to hold you against your will, ever again. Do with it what you wish,” Hannibal tells him and kisses Will's neck above the metal collar.

  
Will takes it back to the dresser and places it back down.”I’m more yours than any contract or collar could indicate, as you are mine. Keep it lose it, nothing can change that we belong to one another. Not even death can change that,” Will tells him and joins him again on the bed. Hannibal nuzzles into Will’s hair and dampens it with tears before they fall into dreams together again.


End file.
